


Love

by Mello_McQueen



Series: In which Kaiba courts Joey (with varying degrees of success) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Never play games with the pharaoh. You will lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

>  written at: August 15, 2005. Word count: 1,309.

**Love**  
  
To Seto Kaiba, physical violence, is one of the fastest ways to show you're weak. If you can't outsmart someone with mind, and words alone, and have to resort to physical violence, then in the CEO's eyes, you're life's probably not worth a penny.  
  
Though…for some reason, this had never applied to the blond, honey-eyed teen, known solely as Jounouchi Katsuya. **HOWEVER** , it **HAD** applied to Seto himself.  
  
The blue-eyed burnet, **NEVER** resorted to violence, and by never I mean **NEVER**. Not since after the death of his step-father, which depending on which way you looked at it, was a good thing, or a bad thing, that was, regrettably or not regrettably, Seto's fault.  
  
After 'accidentally' murdering his step-father Gozaboro Kaiba, Seto had refused to ever use physical violence again, unless of course, his life or the life of his brother was being threatened. (By the way, this part is from the Manga, in which Seto pushed Gozaboro out of a window and he died.)  
  
So it was quite shocking, that he would explode and attack someone, during a situation, that most definitely was not life threatening, and even more shockingly, that it didn't have anything to do with him, or his brother, but everything to do with Seto's worst enemy, the previously mentioned blond, Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
What was even worse then Seto attacking someone over the blond, was the fact, that that someone, just happened to be Otogi Ryuji, the emerald-eyed raven haired, owner of the Black Crown Game Shop.  
  
Who also happened to be the creator of the popular, -but nowhere near as popular as Duel Monsters-, game known as Dungeon Dice Monsters, not to mention…that the raven haired teen, was supposedly part of the group of 'geeks' the blond hung out with.  
  
Putting all of this together, Seto was most certainly screwed, especially when word got out that he'd attacked or in the words of Otogi 'Tried to kill' the Dice-master, over Jounouchi, his life…was soon to be over…  
  
And that soon to be, just happened to be at this particular point in time...  
  
\--  
  
"Kaiba." Yami said inclining his head in greeting, "I'd like to speak with you." He informed the blue-eyed CEO, who gave him a death glare, hoping to scare him off…  
  
Of course, this tactic did not have an effect on the 5000 year old pharaoh, which was not surprising considering that from what the pharaoh had told the others of his past life in Egypt, Kaiba's past-self Seth, who was also Yami's cousin, had done the same thing, and Yami had long since developed an immunity to it.  
  
"……" Seeing that there was no escape, Kaiba moved out of the doorway to the Kaiba Mansion, and allowed the much shorter, spiky tri-haired pharaoh to enter his home.  
  
As Kaiba walked in and closed the door behind him, he lead Yami into the living room, and Yami took a seat on the couch, while Kaiba, who wasn't about to sit down just yet, remained standing.  
  
It was silent as the two stared at each other, Yami staring into Kaiba's eyes unrelenting in his search for something, something Kaiba was all to aware of…  
  
Kaiba simply stared back, in the sheer and desperate effort to look intimidating, and perhaps throw the pharaoh off, but of course, this WAS the pharaoh, and after about five minutes of staring at each other, every second making Kaiba become more nervous, the burnet, -shockingly- broke eye contact.  
  
At this, the pharaoh smirked, the second Kaiba had broken eye contact with him, he'd seen it…what he was searching for, the thing that had made Kaiba so angry, the thing that had set him off, that had made him hate Otogi, to the point where violence became a necessity…  
  
That thing, was love.  
  
"Well…" Yami drawled watching the burnet curiously, Kaiba had yet to even glance at him, instead he was studying the floor, with a little 'too' much interest. "I'm sure Otogi got what he deserved, what with insulting Jou like he was…" an emotion flashed briefly in Kaiba's eyes, before fading, though Kaiba still refused to look at the pharaoh. "Don't worry Kaiba," the pharaoh continued, rising to his feet "I won't hold it against you, after all…love makes you do crazy things."  
  
( **A/N:** Does anyone think that sounds just a **LITTLE** psychotic coming from the pharaoh? Or is it just me? )  
  
Kaiba made a choking sound in the back of his throat, eyes instantly darting back to the pharaoh. "I am **NOT** in love with the mutt!" he snapped and Yami smirked  
  
"Awfully defensive aren’t you Kaiba?" he ask, crimson orbs glowing with amusement, as Kaiba narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Only because you're making false accusations!" Kaiba accused, only succeeding in making the pharaoh smirk wider, though now it was closer to a grin.  
  
"Are you sure?" he ask, crossing his arms over his chest smugly, "because from the look in your eyes, those are a lot more then accusations." He informed the burnet.  
  
Kaiba growled at him, "That's it!" he said, then pointed towards the door "Get out now!" he ordered, and Yami glanced in the direction of the door, but didn't budge.  
  
"Not until you admit that you're in love with Jounouchi." He said calmly, staring at Kaiba defiantly.  
  
Kaiba growled at him, "Give me your Egyptian god cards and let me duel against you with them, and I'll tell you." He said smirking, almost 100 percentsure the pharaoh would refuse, but to his great surprise Yami smiled.  
  
"Aright." He said, and handed the three god cards over to Kaiba, who stared in amazement, and pure shock. "But if I win…" he said, "You have to go and tell Jounouchi…" he paused, " **Today**."  
  
\--  
  
Kaiba stood in front of Jounouchi's front door, trying to work up the courage to actually knock, while thinking of numerous ways to kill the pharaoh…  
  
Even without the god cards, the pharaoh had **WON**! It just didn't make any sense! **NOBODY** , was **THAT** good! 'He must have cheated!' Kaiba thought bitterly, while knowing all the while, that he hadn't.  
  
Besides the fact that Kaiba had lost **ANOTHER** duel to the pharaoh, and using the Egyptian God Cards no doubt, he'd had to admit that he liked Jounouchi to the pharaoh, and **NOW** he was having to admit it to Jounouchi himself!  
  
After this was over…he was going to **KILL** the pharaoh!  
  
Kaiba sighed, 'No time like the present.' he thought, and reluctantly knocked.  
  
After a few seconds of waiting the door slowly opened to reveal the blond himself.  
  
The honey-eyed teen glared instantly at the sight of the burnet, "What do you want Kaiba?" he demanded, eyes narrowing in anger and annoyance.  
  
"Jounouchi, I love you." Kaiba said, only slightly hesitant, and the blond blinked a few times, before taking a step back and fumbling for the door knob.  
  
"Excuse me Kaiba, I'm obviously very sick, and need to go lay down." He said sounding surprisingly calm, as he finally found it, which Kaiba figured was from shock.  
  
Kaiba stared a second, "You look fine to me." He pointed out, then mentally slapped himself for his choice of words.  
  
"No…" Jounouchi said, his voice sounding slightly high-pitched, "I'm sick, and obviously delusional…" with each word, Kaiba could tell that the blond was nearing hysterics. "because, I could swear, you just told me that you loved me, which…didn't happen." He finished his voice cracking slightly at the end.  
  
Kaiba looked around uncertainly, "I'm pretty sure it did." He said, just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Jounouchi blinked, and seemed to sober up (From his hysterics.), "Oh…" he said simply, returning to his shocked state, "Well then…" he said, laughing nervously, before he did the only logical thing, he could think of.  
  
He fainted…  
  
 **End**  
  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?  
  
---


End file.
